No Place Like Home
by Pricat
Summary: A story all about Oh and his earth family especially Tip and the adventures they have
1. Chapter 1

It was nightime at the Tucci house but Oh was still awake in his room because he didn't feel like sleeping plus he'd accidentally drank Lucy's coffee yet again giggling but singing some pop song he had heard when he and Tip had been crushing in Slushious the otjer night, since he loved being around Tip playing with Tip's old toys and trains along with Legos building things that came into his advanced mind.

"Oh, Ohey?" he heard Tip say making him jump.

"Sorry for scaring you Ohey but it's two in the morning and we need our sleep okay?" Tip said to him seeing him hug her leg which was cute.

"Hey Tip, you okay?" Oh asked as she nodded but saw he had drank coffee but saw him yawn guessing he was getting tired seeing him on her lap humming to him seeing him get sleepy.

"Aww, somebody's a sleepy Boov eh, as it's cute." Tip said seeing Oh out like a light tucking him into bed kissing his head and left the room seeing the glow in the dark stars glow which made the male Boov feel safe to sleep.

She couldn't help but smile going down the hall into her room but closing her door getting into her bed.

* * *

Later the next morning Lucy and Tip were up after sleeping wondering if Oh was okay seeing Tip nod explaining that Oh was sleeping after playing most of the night making Lucy underdtand, leaving leftover pancakes for when the male Boov woke up since he loved her pancakes plus had put smiley faces on them, so he would be in a happier mood when he woke up.

"We should get going, as we'll be late!" Tip told her Mom as they were leaving the house getting into Slushious taking off and Tip hoped that Oh was okay or would be until she got home from school

She knew that things had gotten awesome since Oh had entered her life even though at first, they had butted heads but became good friends to the point where OhLater had risked his life to protect her from the Gorg.

Later that afternoon, Oh was awake but surprised that Lucy had left pancakes with smiley faces which made him giggle since he'd just gotten up so the pancakes were putting him in a good mood guessing Tip was at school and Lucy was at work.

"Mmmmm, myMom makes yummy pancakes but guess she and Tip are out." Oh said to Pig seeing the cat under the table which was cute and right now, Oh was drinking chocolate milk since Tip said that coffee was off limits especially after last night.

"I hope Tip is okay,pig." Oh said softly yawning sounding like he needed more sleep going to the couch lying down on it seeing Pig get on his belly going to sleep too.

"Aww, somebody's taking an nap." Tip said smirking after getting home from school noticing Oh asleep on the couch with Pig leaving him be.

She was studying and doing her homework so was done by the time her Mom was home seeing Oh was awake and setting the table for dinner which made Tip happy because she had been worrying about him all day at school, seeing him hug her leg.

"Yeah, as I was sleepy all day." Oh told her making her understand patting his purple skinned head gently and saw a big grin on his face making her chuckle.

* * *

A/N

Hehe I felt like writing Home stuff especially Oh/Tip stuff as a big story but in this first chapter, Oh is high off coffee and doesn't want to go to sleep so Tip has to help him


	2. Do You Wanna Build A Snow Boov

"Wake up, Tip as it snowed!" Oh said while on Tip's bed since Lucy had told Tne male Boov to go wake Tip up as a snow storm had hit meaning no school making Oh smirk because it meant he and Tip could play all day!

"Oh, Tip breakfast is ready, come and get it!" Lucy yelled from downstairs as they were doing so seeing Lucy had made warm oatmeal as it was a cold snowy day.

"Thanks myMom, as it's yummy plus today is gonna be fun!" Oh said but Tip chuckled as the male Boov liked snow since she had shown him how to make a snowman or in Oh's words a snow boov.

"Yeah, it will be since there isn't any school plus I like hanging out with Oh." Tip told her but saw Lucy going to work meaning she was taking Slushious which Tip didn't mind seeing Oh eating up but could feel how cold the house was.

"It's Ojay Ohey, plus Mom knows what she's doing as she is a good driver since she did teach me." Tip assured the male Boov seeing him smile since he was in his pyjamas but not wearing socks on his pid like feet going upstairs.

He remembered Tip telling him that he had to dress warmly since it was cold out there and if he didn't wear warm clothes, he could get sick which he didn't want at all.

He was putting on a blue scarf with stars on it with a warm beanie hat putting on a warm sweater that matched his Purpke skin smirking ready to go,out in Tne snow making Tip happy as she was ready.

"That's good you're ready since I was knowing you'd wanna hang out." Tip said as they left the house.

* * *

Oh giggled as snowflakes fell on his tongue making him and Tip giggle as his bright blue eyes were wide with child like awe since Tip knew that being from outer space, Tne Boov had never seen snow before so seeing otjer Boov reacting to the cold weather was adorable like Oh's plus the kids in their neighbourhood were also enjoying the snow storm.

"This is awesome, right Ohey?" Tip asked him as the male Boov nodded but saw some of Tip's classmates ice skating making Oh very curious and wanting to try but had never done it before making Tip understand knowing she could help him.

"It's okay Ohey, as I can help you but you trust me right?" Tip said to him seeing him nod getting on the ice not letting go of him because she didn't want him to get hurt so was having fun.

"Yeah, you're getting it Ohey which is good because you and the Boov have never seen snow before." Tip told him seeing him nod because it was cute.

They were then building snow men in the driveway well Tip was building a snowman, while Oh had made a snow Boov which looked very cute making Tip giggle seeing Slushious land in the driveway seeing Lucy get out smirking.

"I guess you guys were having fun in the snow, eh?" she said to both Oh and Tip seeing them nod as they were going inside plus helping bring in groceries making Lucy happy

* * *

A/N

Hehe here's more of the story but hope people like as Oh/Tip are very cute since I do ship them.

In this chapter, a snow storm hits the town meaning snow fin for Oh and Tip


End file.
